


Some things you can't forget

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ti è mai passato per quella tua graziosa testa colorata che ho ragioni diverse dalle tue per bere?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things you can't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata da qualche parte durante il viaggio in treno verso Capitol City del primo libro.

«Come fai a bere... _quello_?»

La domanda arriva una notte, sul treno, mentre Haymitch è collassato sul divano, una bottiglia di liquore bianco in una mano e il telecomando nell'altra. Fa zapping senza fermarsi più di qualche secondo su ciascuna delle decine di frequenze che trasmettono da Capitol City in tutta Panem. Potrebbero unificarle tutte in un solo canale, pensa, tanto non c'è molta differenza fra l'una e l'altra: propaganda, repliche degli Hunger Games degli anni passati, stupidi talk show, ancora propaganda, pubblicità di vestiti/cosmetici/chirurgia plastica/cibo e qualsiasi altro grottesco prodotto di Capitol City. Il tutto ricoperto da una spessa coltre di propaganda, tanto per andare sul sicuro.

La domanda non arriva inaspettata – perché, insomma, è della spumeggiante e ultra-capitolina Effie Trinket che si sta parlando e figuriamoci se, anche dopo tutti questi anni in cui si conoscono, si arrende all'idea che, no, lo sfarzo degli Hunger Game non è abbastanza per fargli mettere la sua fedele bottiglia di liquore bianco da parte e godersi le prelibatezze di Capitol City senza svegliarsi con la faccia affondata nel proprio vomito – ma Haymitch non ha alcuna risposta da offrire. O, almeno, l'avrebbe, ma non è esattamente la risposta più gentile del mondo, e visto quanto Effie detesta le cattive maniere, vuole evitare di litigare con lei. Perché un litigio non gli darà certo quello che vuole in questo momento, ossia essere lasciato in pace e libero di bere fino a perdere i sensi.

Quindi si stringe nelle spalle e continua a fare zapping fra i canali, portandosi la bottiglia di tanto in tanto alla bocca per berne un sorso. Effie solitamente se n'è già andata, a questo punto – meno tempo passa insieme a lui e più è contenta, e comunque è tardi, solitamente a quest'ora è già a letto, perché sia mai che rinunci al proprio sonno di bellezza, dopo tutti i soldi che ha speso in chirurgia plastica per ottenere l'aspetto desiderato: eternamente giovane, eternamente sorridente e solare – ma oggi no, oggi rimane e, anzi, si avvicina di qualche passo. «Insomma, perché lo bevi? Con tutto il buon vino che abbiamo a bordo perché ridursi a bere quella... _robaccia_?» la parola le scivola di bocca come un qualcosa di andato a male ed Effie fa una pausa prima di continuare. «Deve avere un sapore orribile. Di sicuro un sorso dei liquori che potresti avere a disposizione è meglio di quell'intera bottiglia che tieni in mano. Il sapore che ti lascia in bocca il vino rosso del sud-Ovest è—»

L'idea di Haymitch inizialmente era quella di lasciarla parlare finché il suo silenzio non l'avesse stancata. Ma limitarsi a non rispondere sembra non funzionare, quindi è costretto ad aprire bocca. Deglutisce e si lecca le labbra con la lingua resa pastosa dall'alcool, sospira. «Ti è mai passato per quella tua graziosa testa colorata che ho ragioni diverse dalle tue per bere?» non si volta mai per guardarla, sperando che continuare a considerarla poco – giusto il minimo indispensabile – serva a mandarla via.

«E che ragioni dovresti avere per bere? Per bere quella roba fino a svenire, intendo,» continua Effie, la voce squillante che ha una nota di impazienza, adesso, come quella di un'insegnante con un bambino particolarment lento.

«Effie,» il nome dell'altra suona strano, nella sua bocca, come se non appartenesse al loro solito scambio di battute più o meno in bilico fra il sarcasmo e il disprezzo. «Non puoi essere davvero così superficiale come vuoi apparire. So che non lo sei e sai che gli Hunger Game non sono sul serio questo bellissimo gioco super-eccitante. O, almeno, che non lo sono per la gente dei Distretti, soprattutto per la gente dei Distretti che vi partecipa». Poi rimane in silenzio, lasciando che le parole facciano l'effetto sperato e che Effie se ne vada.

Ma il piccolo «Oh» che le scappa dalla bocca gli fa capire che, no, Effie Trinket non ha alcuna intenzione di andarsene. Ha intenzione di rimanere lì e parlare, parlare, parlare, nonostante sia pure pericoloso, per lei, visto la piega che le cose hanno preso. Qualcuno potrebbe ascoltarli, ci potrebbe essere una cimice da qualche parte, potrebbero essere giustiziati non appena metteranno piede a Capitol City. A nessuno è permesso parlare male dei Giochi, soprattutto non a un Mentore. E un'Accompagnatrice tutto dovrebbe fare fuorché starlo a sentire con il cuore disegnato sulle proprie labbra aperto in una piccola "O" di sorpresa.

«Io non...» prova a dire Effie.

«Tu "non..." un sacco di cose, tesoro,» risponde Haymitch. Sta considerando la possibilità di ruttare – o anche vomitare – per farla scappare via, ma l'altra lo sorprende con quello che dice subito dopo.

«Io... davvero, non avevo capito che fosse così doloroso per te,» la voce ha una sincera nota di compassione, che fa scattare qualcosa in Haymitch. L'uomo si gira e pianta i propri occhi in quelli di Effie, lo sguardo duro sotto la patina dell'alcool. Lei sussulta appena, ma non si muove. Effie Trinket è decisamente determinata, dovrebbe saperlo dopo tutti questi anni di conoscenza, ma la cosa continua a sorprenderlo ogni singola volta.

«Non avevi capito quanto fosse doloroso dover uccidere per sopravvivere? Non avevi capito quanto fosse doloroso rivivere quell'orrore anno dopo anno, preparando dei bambini per andare in un'arena da cui non usciranno mai vivi perché il tuo Distretto è troppo povero anche, non dico per allenare, ma per tenere in buona forma i propri cittadini? Non avevi capito tutto questo, Effie? Ti facevo decisamente più sveglia di così. Ma magari mi sbagliavo,» conclude il discorso bevendo un altro sorso dalla bottiglia, continunando a guardarla negli occhi con aria di sfida ancora per qualche secondo. Poi le dà le spalle.

Effie deglutisce.

«Mi dispiace,» dice quasi sottovoce, la mano destra che corre a grattare il braccio sinistro, tanto per fare qualcosa, tanto per mettere una barriera fra se stessa e quello che ha appena sentito.

Haymitch sospira. «Non è colpa tua, alla fine. Anche se manchi completamente di empatia, non è colpa tua, Effie,» concede, sentendo una fitta di senso di colpa per il modo in cui la tratta, a volte. Le volte in cui non se lo merita pienamente, le volte come questa. Sta quasi per augurarle la buonanotte, sta quasi per dirle che vada a riposarsi, che non deve buttare via preziose ore di sonno perché è preoccupata per lui, quando lei dice qualcos'altro. Qualcosa che è così terribilmente da Effie che, se non gli facesse vedere rosso, sarebbe quasi divertente.

«Sai... è una tecnica ancora in fase di sperimentazione, ma potresti fare rimuovere i ricordi più dolorosi artificialmente. Lo facciamo, alle volte, a Capitol City, per esempio quando ti muore un animale domestico a cui eri particolarmente affezionato. Non sempre riesce, ma le possibilità sono comunque alte. Sono certa che non negherebbero un prezzo di favore a un Vincitore.»

Haymitch stringe il collo della bottiglia così forte che è un miracolo che non gli si spezzi fra le dita. «Rimuovere i ricordi chirurgicamente, dici?» commenta, gelido.

«Oh, sì, non l'hai mai sentito?»

Haymitch vorrebbe dirle tante cose. Vorrebbe chiederle se sta dicendo sul serio o se è soltanto un modo per farlo infuriare. Perché, davvero, non si può non rendere conto di quello che ha appena detto. "Quando ti muore un animale domestico a cui eri particolarmente affezionato". Certo, partecipare ai Giochi e perdere anno dopo anno coppie di bambini è proprio come sentire la mancanza di un animale domestico. Il dolore è solo un difetto correggibile con un'operazione, un difetto fastidioso come una ruga di troppo o un naso dalla forma non particolarmente gradevole.

«Ho bisogno di quei ricordi,» si limita a rispondere. Perché se dovesse _davvero_ dirle tutto quello che pensa delle mode di Capitol City e dove possono infilarsi i loro dannati bisturi, beh, non gli basterebbero tutti i giorni di viaggio in treno attraverso Panem.

«Ne hai bisogno per ubriacarti più velocemente?» domanda Effie, il tono carico di una rabbia cupa che non le si addice: la voce della ragazza è solitamente squillante, sia nei momenti di buonumore che in quelli di malumore. Effie non ha toni bassi, la voce di Effie è perforante, non ruvida. «Credevo bevessi per dimenticare. Per quanto disgustoso credevo ti servisse per non pensare. Che ti servisse a qualcosa.»

«Anche,» risponde Haymitch con una pazienza che non sapeva d'avere. «Ma non posso dimenticare completamente quello che succede ogni anno a Panem. Sarebbe una mancanza di rispetto per tutti i bambini che sono morti – e che moriranno – durante i Giochi. Quindi, no, Effie,» adesso è la sua voce ad abbassarsi, colma di rabbia malcelata, «non posso cancellare i miei ricordi definitivamente con la chirurgia, perché sarebbe come cancellare tutte quelle morti dalla mia esistenza,» sospira, beve un altro sorso di liquore, posa la bottiglia per terra, ma poi sembra ripensarci e la riprende in mano per bere ancora un po'. «Ma non credo che tu possa capire,» aggiunge, dopo essersi leccato le labbra umide di alcool. E poi si lascia scappare quel rutto che non aveva fatto prima, tanto per offenderla ancora di più.

Ma quando si volta per godersi la reazione di Effie, per osservare la sua espressione scandalizzata, tutto quello che trova sono le labbra della ragazza tese in una linea sottile e azzurrognola e le sue soppracciglia decolorate corrucciate. Lo sguardo di Effie è duro e la posizione delle sue spalle gli fa capire quanto sia tesa. «Se ci tieni come dici, a quei ragazzini, smettila di bere e vai a letto. Magari è la volta buona che ne riportiamo uno vivo a casa, visto che quest'anno ci sono capitati due guerrieri. Oppure puoi stare lì a bere e a piangerti addosso e vederli morire entrambi. _Per l'ennesima volta_.»

Haymitch non fa in tempo a risponderle che Effie ha già lasciato la stanza, il rumore delle sue scarpe tacco dodici che si allontana velocemente. L'uomo rimane lì, la bottiglia in una mano e la lingua impastata carica di parole non dette. Poi si alza e si dirige verso il bagno più vicino con la bottiglia di liquore bianco stretta in pugno e il cervello in fiamme per quello che sta per fare. Rovescia l'alcool nel lavandino, osservando il liquido scivolare denso e lento giù nel tubo. Apre l'acqua e la guarda scorrere per alcuni minuti, prima di posare la bottiglia vuota a terra con una delicatezza che non è da lui e sciacquarsi la faccia finché il freddo non lo fa sentire leggermente più sobrio. Quando si guarda finalmente allo specchio, quello che incontra è lo stesso sguardo determinato del ragazzino che ha vinto i Giochi di ventiquattro anni fa. Fissa il suo riflesso per qualche secondo, poi si promette una cosa: riporterà uno dei due bambini a casa. In qualche modo ci riuscirà, anche se per farlo dovrà farsi infettare da quell'odiosa malattia – che è riuscito a non prendere per quasi un quarto di secolo – chiamata "speranza".

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il tema di [500themes_ita](http://500themes_ita.livejournal.com%22): _#173 – Combattendo l'oblio_.


End file.
